


Drunk Sokka, Sober Azula

by ziva3014



Series: Are You Drunk? [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva3014/pseuds/ziva3014
Summary: Sokka is drunk, and Azula has to suffer through his delusions.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Are You Drunk? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176056
Kudos: 19





	Drunk Sokka, Sober Azula

“I’m back!” Azula called as she went into their apartment.

“LALA!” Sokka bounded up to her and kissed her cheek.

Azula frowned. “Are you drunk?”

“No! Just happy to see you!”

“Uh-huh. I do see you blushing when you talk to me sometimes, but you also have dilated pupils.”

“LALA! You’re gonna set the apartment on fire!” Sokka screamed, picking her up and running out of the apartment.

“WHAT-” Azula shouted, but was cut off with Sokka’s lips on hers.

She melted for a second-just one second-before pushing him off. “Idiot! If I’m on fire you don’t kiss me!”

“I couldn’t help it.”

“Right. Go back into the apartment, peasant.”

Sokka pouted. “Just because I call you Princess doesn’t mean you get to call me a peasant.”

“Whatever. Get back in.”

“Fine, fine.” Sokka dropped down to his stomach and inch-wormed his way in.

Azula blinked, then sighed. “You’re crazy.”

“Crazy for you!” Sokka bellowed, then laughed loudly.

Azula rolled her eyes. “No, you’re actually crazy.”

“You make me crazy,” Sokka breathed, hugging her waist. “You have no idea how hot you are.”

Azula blushed slightly. “I’m a firebender, so of course I’m hot.”

“Well, yeah, but like, you’re... _hot. Beautiful._

Azula smiled. Then quickly checked herself. “Sokka?”

“Yea-OUCH!”

Azula knocked him out. “I can’t deal with you when you’re drunk.”

She lugged him over to their bed. She plopped him on it and tugged the blankets over him.

Azula looked at his flushed, sleeping face, and allowed herself to smile. Slightly.

He looked so cute, peaceful, not to mention...hot, especially with his hair down…

Azula hesitated, then kissed his forehead. She turned to walk away when there was a noise. Azula froze and turned to see Sokka’s eyes wide open. He gave a crooked grin.

“Lala, you’re so sappy,” he teased.

“Shut up,” Azula growled, jumping on the bed and trying to slap him.

Sokka just caught her hand and tugged her close, their lips meeting once again.

No matter how hard she tried not to, Azula found herself giving in and kissing him back, smiling slightly. Slightly.

And she really couldn't say that she hadn't jumped on the bed to get kissed.


End file.
